Living With The Boys
by DrazTiik X
Summary: Tori is a nineteen year old teenager who was abruptly kicked out of her parents' house. In desperate need of a home, Tori found herself living in an apartment with four boys whose nicknames are the "Straw Hats" Can Tori actually live with four boys?
1. Prologue

**THIS IS AN AU (ALTERNATE UNIVERSE). INSPIRED BY NEW GIRL**

"Luffy?! Why the hell did you eat all of the breakfast?!" The voice I recognized to be Sanji snapped.

"What are we suppose to eat?!" Usopp yelled.

_Man, these boys._ _Why are they so difficult? Yelling at this early in the morning. There's a girl in this house. _

"Do you ever think Luffy?!" Now it was Zoro's turn to yell.

_That's it._

I pushed my black Victoria's Secret comforter back before slamming my feet in my rabbit house shoes. I stormed out of my small room and into the kitchen where I saw Luffy, Usopp, Sanji, and Zoro in the kitchen in absolutely nothing but their boxers.

"What the hell are you guys arguing about?!" I hollered, crossing my arms.

All four boys looked toward me. All of their mouths dropped, Sanji's touching the ground.

"Oh, sweet, Tori" Sanji smiled and seemed to be floating towards me. "How was your sleep, beautiful? Get enough beauty sleep."

"No." I deadpanned. "You guys woke me up."

Sanji turned around, his smile slowly fading. "Look what you three did?! You woke Tori up from her sleep!"

"And why the hell are you guys in nothing but you're underwear?" I said just as I walked toward the kitchen. I sat down on the stool around the marble countertop, next to Zoro.

"I can ask you the same thing." Zoro said after he looked me up and down.

I looked down at myself and realized that I was only dressed in a pink lace bra and boy shorts. I gasped, my blood rushing to my cheeks. I wrapped my arms around myself and ran to my room.

_One con of living with boys._


	2. Chapter One

I had ran back to my room in pure embarrassment. I can't believe they saw me practically naked.

"Zoro! What did you say to her?! She looked good in her lace undergarments!" Sanji shouted. These boys never learn when to stop yelling.

"Well no one wanted to see that!" Zoro snapped. _Hurtful, Zoro_.

I threw on a big white Nike t-shirt and pink leopard yoga pants. I walked out of my room and into the kitchen where the boys still were. Sanji was cooking again.

I sat down next to Zoro once more. "Any of you guys doing anything tonight?"

"Well me and Nami are going out to dinner tonight now that I think about it." Luffy rested his palm in his face.

"Yeah. I'm going to Kaya's house later on tonight." Usopp answered simply.

"I'm going to the new club on the Grand Line Avenue. I heard there are so many beautiful girls there. I can't wait!" Sanji gawked.

I looked to Zoro who caught my eyes with his own. I turned away from him. "I'm not doing anything, tonight." Zoro told before putting his hands behind his back.

"What are you doing, Tori?" Luffy asked, glaring at me, taking his face out of his palms.

I shrugged. "Nothing, I guess" I sighed before throwing Zoro a sly look. "We can hang out tonight!"

"Oh no!" Zoro shouted. "Last time you made me watch _The Titanic_ two times in a row!"

I pouted and acted as I was about to cry. "But Zoroooooo…"

"Zoro!" Usopp shouted, slamming his hands down on the marble counter.

Sanji whipped around from the stove and glared daggers into Zoro. "How could you be so cruel to such a beautiful girl?"

Zoro let out a rather loud sigh before agreeing. "Fine, fine!"

I clasped my hands together and smiled. "Thanks, Zoro!"

"Whatever." He dismissed me.

"Let's go to the movies, yeah?" I could feel my own happiness radiating off of me.

"Yeah, yeah." Zoro sighed before glaring at me. "What movie?"

"Non-Stop!" I pumped my fist in the air. "The five o'clock show."

Zoro looked at me with an unreadable expression. "Why do I get the gut feeling that you had this planned out already?" He asked me as he stood up from his chair. I hated that he was so much taller than I am sometimes. I searched his ripped body. He was wearing a simple plain white t-shirt that clung to his body and all black sweat pants.

I giggled at his remark. "Well because your gut is correct." I giggled some more before standing up as well, directly under Zoro's chin. I took a step back when I realized I was so close to him. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Zoro had a faint tint of pink on his face.

"I'm hungry! Sanji when is breakfast gonna be ready?" Luffy called out, interrupting Zoro and my seemingly awkward moment.

"You just ate! As for everyone else, breakfast is done!" Sanji spoke before turning around and handing everyone a plate but Luffy. I stared at the breakfast hungrily. The smell of warm pancakes danced around in my nose making my stomach growl. I sat down again and began to dig into my food. I noticed several pair of eyes watching me so I peeled away from my food. "What?" I asked the boys with a mouth full of eggs.

Luffy laughed. "I'm hungry too!"

"You just ate!" Sanji hissed.

"I am too." Usopp agreed before he began eating himself.

Zoro sat down next to me and did the same.

After breakfast, I went into my small room. I fell on my stomach on my queen sized bed. My arms were folded above my head with my cheeks resting on my hands.

Without looking up, I felt around for my phone on my wooden night stand. I found it and grabbed it before turning over to my back.

There was a low knock at my door, making me sit up and facing the door. "Come in." I answered.

I saw a certain short haired, orange haired girl at my door. I smiled when I saw one of my best friends, Nami. I only known her for three months but we talk everyday and bond very well.

I shot up from my bed and walked over to her. I wrapped my arms around her and tightly held her. She of course hugged me back. "Hey, Tori."

"When did you get here?" I asked before pulling back.

"Just now. I decided to spend the whole day with Luffy."

I nodded my head as she talked. "Oh aww. You guys are cute."

She smiled at me. "Any plans for you tonight?"

I nodded again, smiling as well. "Zoro and I are going to the movies."

"Are you serious?" Nami asked in pure shock. "You got that bozo to go to the movies with you? What did you do? Pay him?"

My smile somewhat faded. "No." I lowly said. My smile came back as quick as it faded. " I pretended to cry and he gave in."

"Oh nice, girl." Nami held her hand, asking for a high five. I raised mine as well and gave her what she wanted. "Hell yeah." I smirked.

"It seems like Zoro likes you." She admitted.

I knitted my eyebrows as her theory came flying past her lips. "I doubt that. I mean seriously. We're just friends. I'm just friends with all the boys in the house."

Nami's smile only grew wider. "Oh please, girl. Well Usopp and Luffy are taken but Sanji will adore you and give you anything you want and Zoro…" She paused. "Zoro I don't know. Don't fall for him.

"I'm not, I'm not." I rose both my hands in defeat all the while laughing. I walked over to my bed and plopped down on it. Nami did the same. "I wouldn't date any one of them." I said in all truthfulness.

"We'll see. I give you two months before you fall for Zoro or Sanji."

"I've only been here for three months, Nami."

"And after five you'll be drooling over one of them."

"Maybe…" I mutter.

"Now that I think about it. Why did you move here?" Nami asked. "All of your roommates are boys."

_Oh I remember that day like the back of my hand._


End file.
